Iseya Minoru
(Midfielder) |number = 7 |element = Earth |team = Kuro no Kishidan |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 002 (GO)}} Iseya Minoru ( ) is a midfielder for Kuro no Kishidan. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Likes to discover his opponents' weak points and take advantage of them."'' Appearance Iseya has a fair skin tone and a small, black dot on his forehead. He has short, light blonde hair and green eyes. He has a moderate height. Personality Just like his teammates, he displays a disrespectful personality to most others besides his team, Kuro no Kishidan. He is a good support to the team. Plot He made his debut in episode 2, where he is seen along with the rest of the members of Kuro no Kishidan, with the intent of replacing Raimon's soccer team. Soon, they have a match — if Kuro no Kishidan claimed victory, they would take the place of Raimon. Iseya plays as the center midfielder. At the beginning of the game, Raimon successfully advances forward on the field, heading straight towards their opponents' goal. However, they could do this easily, because the members of Kuro no Kishidan were standing still. Raimon forward Minamisawa attempts a shoot, but it's stopped by Kuro no Kishidan's goalkeeper, Tetsuoda Masashi with ease. Following this, Tetsuoda throws the ball to Tsurugi, who skillfully passes it to Iseya, who then passes the ball to Inaba. Kizaki makes the shoot, which breaks through Sangoku and goes into Raimon's net, scoring Kuro no Kishidan a point. The game eventually halts when Shindou lets out his Keshin, Sousha Maestro. Kuro no Kishidan withdraws from the game, and as a result, does not take over Raimon. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Iseya, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Seitei no Shijisho (聖帝の指示書, randomly dropped from Kuro no Kishidan at Kisaragi Mako's taisen route) *'Item': Hishigata Pendant (ひしがたペンダント) *'Item': Smart Gloves (スマートグローブ) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1760 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Iseya, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Kizaki Yuuji *'Record': Oshaberi Seki (おしゃべり好き, obtain 10 topics) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 280 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Iseya, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Classic Guitar (クラシックギターの写真, taken in room 206 of Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Rock Band (ロックバンドの話題, obtained on the second floor of Raimon's main building) *'Topic': Club Activities (部活の話題, obtained at Raimon) *'Topic': Indoor School (インドア派の話題, obtained at Raimon) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Dark Heroes' *'Informal' *'Mid Stars S' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Climbs N' Gallery IG-00-035.jpg|IG-00-035 IG-00-042.jpg|IG-00-042 Navigation Category:GO characters